Cajón de sastre
by MAINE
Summary: Un buen lugar donde colocar aquellas escenas e ideas que esperan algún día, convertirse en historias completas. ¡No perdais la esperanza!
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es un poco más oscura que lo que suelo escribir, y es fruto de las miles de otras historias de HP que he leído, donde Dumbledore no es un simpático vejete ni el mundo mágico un lugar maravilloso que merece el sacrificio de un niño. Esta es mi interpretación con un Sirius menos dispuesto a olvidar que la gente que usa su casa y se atreve a juzgarle y denigrarle, es el mismo rebaño de ovejas que permite a un hombre inocente pudrirse en el infierno. _

_P.D.: Nada de todo esto es mío, pero he oído rumores que una tal J.K. Rowling va diciendo por ahí que es suyo. Vayan y pregunten._

-Confía en Dumbledore. Él sabe lo que hace.

Con eso Remus, salió de la habitación donde Sirius permanecía.

Sirius sabía que el no estaba bien. Doce años en Azkaban, inocente o no, no son buenos para la salud mental de nadie. Pero Sirius empezaba a pensar que además de creerle loco, también pensaban que era idiota.

¿Confiar? ¿En Dumbledore? ¿El mismo nombre que había hecho posible su encierro en Azkaban sin un juicio? Y olvidando tal acto injusto de un hombre que daba segundas oportunidades a Mortífagos marcados, no hay que olvidar que Dumbledore sabia de su inocencia

¡Ah, si! Dumbledore siempre había sabido que Sirius no había traicionado a James y Lily, como no podía saberlo cuando había sido el quien había llevado a cabo el hechizo Fidelius. Sirius suponía que Dumbledore debía de pensar que él se había olvidado de eso, que los Dementores habían borrado sus recuerdos, dejándole confuso. Pero ese era un error común, y fácil de hacer. A fin de cuentas no había estudios del efecto a largo plazo de Dementores. O morías, o acababas completamente loco y balbuceando incoherencias. Así que la opinión general es que los Dementores chupaban las memorias felices dejando solo las tristes. Pero no era así. Oh, sí, los Dementores no tenían nada que hacer con las memorias felices, preferían las memorias que traían desesperación y dolor, pero por eso mismo ignoraban las que no les eran útiles. Así que Sirius recordaba, y recordaba muy bien.

No quería que él cuidase de Harry. Un Harry Potter educado por un Black, sabiendo las costumbres del mundo mágico, acostumbrado al trato político, al dinero, por no hablar del poder aprendido en la infame biblioteca Black, no seria un chico fácil de controlar A diferencia de una joven ignorante del mundo en el que se ve lanzado sin información y agradecido por la oportunidad de huir de sus asquerosos parientes.

Sirius estaba seguro de que argumentos se usarían, la seguridad de Harry, su propia necesidad de curación, incluso no perturbar al Ministerio con demandas que podían trastocar el status quo.

O peor nada de eso importaba a Sirius porque solo se centraban en una cosa: el interés sobre lo que era mejor par El-Chico-Que-Vivió. Ya Sirius solo le interesaba una cosa: lo que era mejor para Harry Y al infierno con el mundo mágico Doce años de tortura y traición, tanto para él como para Harry, porque Harry también había sufrido, así que ¿Por qué debía de importarles a ambos ¿ ¿Por qué debían de seguir sacrificándose? ¿Por el bien de la mayoría? Bien, que esa mayoría se levante y saque sus varitas de su colectivo trasero y se defienda a s í mismo.

La diferencia entre Voldemort y el Ministerio, es que Voldemort usaba maldiciones y el Ministerio leyes, pero ambos despreciaban a muggleborn y media-sangres. No había más que ver quien controlaba los diferentes departamentos, y no nos olvidemos de gente como Malfoy, quien con la marca en el brazo seguía teniendo la oreja, y las pelotas, del Ministro, solo debido a su dinero y a su posición como miembro de una antigua y poderosa familia de pura sangre Bien, el era un Black. Y aunque había pasado toda su juventud intentando ignorar ese hecho no significaba que había olvidado lo que ello significaba y como usar el poder que venia consigo.

¿Por qué Remus? ¿Por qué nunca fuiste a ver a Harry? Entiendo que nunca vinieses a verme a mí, que no escribieses, que nunca quisieses saber nada de mí después de pensar que había traicionado a James, pero ¿Harry?

Aunque tú no hubieses podido ser su guardián, porque el Ministerio nunca permitiría a un hombre-lobo actuar como guardián de un menor, mucho menos del Chico-Que –Vivió, pero eso no te impedía ir a verle. Y si los famosos barrios de Albus no hubiesen permitido acercarse a ninguna criatura oscura, siempre podrías haberte acercado a él en el parque o en la escuela. O, ¡maldita sea!, ¡escribir una carta!

Pero no hiciste nada. Harry no te conocía, no sabía quién eras. ¡Dioses, Remus! ¿Qué te ha pasado?


	2. Chapter 2

Escenas inclasificables

_Aquí van una serie de escenas que, posiblemente, acabaran en algun futuro capítulo de _La Vuelta al Mundo_. Ni idea de en qué capítulo, ni dónde, ni tampoco cuándo. ¡Rayos, ni siquiera sé si las usaré!_

_Lo único que puedo asegurar es que todo esto pertence a una tal Rowling._

CONFESIONES A MEDIANOCHE (_Esto es una idea general de lo que vendría en el siguiente capítulo. La mayoría está sin detallar)_

Ron, pasando de ser despreciable a quizás no tan malo:

-No me desagradó. Es mono.

Asamblea Weasley: los gemelos encantados.

-¡Ginny! (cuando se entera)

Ron en la sala de Gryffindor. Esto es un plan de Quien Tú No Sabes Como Debe Ser Nombrado o Algo Parecido,… paso demasiado tiempo con Harry.

Un plan para desconcentrarme en mis estudios. Demasiado tiempo con Hermione.

…

Tengo que buscarme nuevos amigos.

Analicemos, como una partida de ajedrez, donde las piezas se han vuelto locas. Está más tranquilo, no ha sido tan desagradable, el beso ha sido una sorpresa, el poema divertido, estuvo amable en el bar, a su manera, a fin de cuentas no tiene práctica,…

Irrumpen Hermione y Harry. Arrastran a Ginny [yo debería estar en otro lado]

-Ginny, esto es un asunto grave de familia. Después de este terrible asalto, Ron te necesita. Necesita el apoyo de toda la familia.

-Deberíamos denunciarle.

A Ron no le dejan hablar. Ginny me apoya, su silencio es mi respaldo, aunque parece avergonzada, parece como si se sintiese culpable, ¿culpable de qué?... ¡Oh, Merlín!

-¡Ginny!

Todos la miran.

-¡Dumbledore me obligó!

-¿Te obligó?

-¡Hablaba sobre palomas! ¡Ya no podía aguantar más

ESCENA NI IDEA DONDE VA

-¡Eh, Ron, viejo amigo! ¿Cómo va?

-Mmm,… Hola, Seamus.

-¿Hola, Seamus? ¿Es eso un saludo adecuado para un compañero fiel y un leal amigo?

-… Seamus, ¿has vuelto a meter las narices en las plantas de Neville?

-¿Qué…? No, no… ¡Oye, eso fue un accidente!

-Sí, claro, Seamus. Como tú digas.

Ron sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su faena. Tenía que encontrar otra manera de describir su horrible muerte para los deberes de Adivinación. A ver,… aplastado por un yunque… No, eso ya le había ocurrido el mes pasado.

¡Ja! Y luego, Hermione decía que Adivinación no implicaba ningún esfuerzo. Veríamos como se las apañaba ella tras tres años de describir muertes horribles.

Escena X

_Antes de que continúen leyendo me veo en la obligación de informarles que la siguiente escena es una escena de sexo (_más o menos,... vale, más menos que más_) y, por tanto, puede dañar la sensibilidad y los costados de quien la lea. Sigan en su propio riesgo._

¡Ah, la consumación de su amor! Cuando dos jóvenes cuerpos, esbeltos, ágiles (_¡Merlín, vigila donde pones esos codos!_) se entrelazan en las ansias de la pasión. Donde sólo la lujuria tiene sentido (_¿¡Tú estás loco! ¡Eso no va a entrar!_), donde las ansias de la carne superan cualquier barrera (_¿¡Qué!_ _¿No podías calentarlo primero?_). La fricción incontrolable del amor (_¡Con cuidado, tengo la piel muy delicada!_) que busca solo alcanzar su clímax (_¡Ay! ¡Despacio, bestia!_)….

¿Saben que? Me rindo. Sí, lo hicieron (_y sin inflingirse heridas graves_) y dejaremos los detalles para las imaginaciones febriles de cada uno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esto pretende ser el principio de un crossover entre Stargate y/o Harry Potter/Btvs. Vamos que lo tengo todo muy pensado. **

**Indicaré que no me pertencen, y un tal MGM television (nombre desgraciado, pobre) es el responsable**

George Hammond, general de una estrella, un militar profesional altamente condecorado, comandante en jefe del más alto proyecto militar secreto, líder de la que puede ser la última defensa de la Tierra, representante diplomático ante lideres extraterrestres,… estaba convencido de que alguien, en algún lugar, le odiaba. Mucho.

¿Por qué él, Señor? ¿Por qué?

Otros generales apunto de jubilarse obtenían órdenes tranquilas en las que disfrutar de sus últimos días en el servicio activo. Pero él… ¡nooo! No, señor.

Él había aceptado lo que, supuestamente, era un trabajo rutinario de asegurar el cierre de una instalación militar que había albergado un supuesto gran descubrimiento. Cerrarla y asegurase que no dejaban olvidado ningún clip. Todo fácil y monótono.

En la realidad había acabado siendo el jefe de la banda de militares indisciplinados y científicos lunáticos más impresentable del universo, y esto último era demostrable, cuya misión era salvar la Tierra.

¡Qué Dios se apiade de ellos!

En estos momentos, mirando al que era su equipo bandera, Hammond resistía varonilmente el impulso de golpear la cabeza sobre la mesa y gimotear.

¿Por qué él?

O mejor aún, ¿Por qué siempre ellos, Señor?


End file.
